thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Savere
Savere is a coastal nation of Chandrar. Overview Savere has been described as prosperous, dangerous and seafaring,Chapter 6.14 K. as well as a "heavy hitter" in the political landscape of Chandrar.Chapter 6.16 The population of Savere consists mainly of humans and Drowned People. Other races are probably welcome as well. History Flos Reimarch of Reim looted Savere extensively during his conquest of destruction across Chandrar, which earned him the ire of Queen Revine. However, other nations saw this just as a fitting punishment since Savere does often do likewise to other nations. Savere's ships dared to raid Zeres four months before the declaration of war against Tiqr. Soon after the Conference of Pomle, Savere, Nerrhavia, Illivere and six smaller nations (among them Deimos, Xern, Lamult and Relaaquil) declared war on Tiqr, which was a landlocked Empire with a landscape of mostly savannahs. In the course of that war, Savere contributed mainly irregular forces (Pirates, Rogues, Bandits, Raiders) under several commanders, among them Queen Ravine herself, Commander Calin and Lady Urele. Savere's forces contributed heavily in the fights against Tiqr, but Beast-Empress Nsiia despised Savere most of all the allied forces and chose to capitulate towards Femithain of Ilivere. Savere then pressed to occupy Oliphant, but while it was thwarted again, at least there were promises of large tracts of land in southern Tiqr.Chapter 6.54 Thousands and then hundreds of thousands of Tiqr's population fled towards Pomle and Killale. A side-attack on the neutral state of Pomle which harbored refugees was thwarted by Pomle's finest. Government and Policies Savere is currently ruled by Queen Revine, who is known as the Siren of Tides or Siren of Savere. Savere is one of the more chaotic, wild states,Chapter 6.15 K and the leadership is both mostly femaleChapter 6.53 K and riddled with lawless elements, like Captains and Ladies. Other nations of Chandrar don't like their attitude, which makes Savere and Savereans pretty unpopular abroad. This goes so far that even allied nations are banding together to curb Savere's influence. Savere is a nation that thrives off piracy and banditry in other nations. Abducted ships from all continents are welcome in their harbors. Their queen describes her policy as that her ships and ports "offer sanctuary" to everyone, and that foreign rulers shouldn't get involved in how she governs her land. :Note: Not many nations and kingdoms across Innworld are able to combat the inofficial navy of Savere, but among them are Zeres, the Lord of the Dance, the Iron Vanguard, the Minotaur navy, the Drathian navy and the navy of Imor Seagrass. The Thalassocracy of Medain might also be a capable threat to Savere. While many landlocked leaders of Chandrar don't sea Savere as a major threat to them, Savere is not only seafaring: their army consists of many Raiders and Bandits who can move swiftlyChapter 6.52 K into other nations and deal great damage there. Among the armadas that obey the Queen of Savere are the Sandwave Fleet and the Bloodtear Pirates. Savere practices a heavier-handed form of slavery than most nations, and seems to maintain good relations with the Traders of Roshal. Their ships are well-equipped for slave transports. Trivia * Savere's means of long-range communication are enchanted conches that are used like magical telephones. References Category:Chandrar Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Crime